


No Brother Of Mine

by angelcult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, mild incest kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Dean’s newly turned, everything gives him a headache and there’s something really wrong with Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	No Brother Of Mine

The throbbing was right behind Dean’s eyes, everything was too bright and too loud. Sam had turned all the lights off, not that it did much because even when Dean closed his eyes, there was flashing. 

“Dean, do you think medicine will work? I-I mean, alcohol works on vamps so medicine should too.” Sam was using his  _ “it’s all going to be fine if you let me help” _ voice which he usually reserved for witnesses and victims.

As far as Dean was concerned, he was neither of those things. 

“I don’t know, just-give me the bottle.” Dean held his hand out blindly and the bottle was placed in his hand, rattling too noisily for his liking as he opened it, peering in through a slit in his eyes, his eyelashes partially blurring his vision as he shook about four pulls into his hand. Sam was watching him, he could feel it and he was surprised that he didn’t scold him for taking that many from the bottle.

Then again, they didn’t catch wind of any vampires that were dying from overdoses, newly-turned or not.

Dean swallowed the pills dry, closing his eyes as he leaned against the headboard, frowning heavily as he did so. How was he going to Houdini his way out of this one?

Like clockwork, as if he was reading his mind, Sam was speaking.

“Dean.. We can fix this.” Sam started, sitting in the bed across from him, watching his brother with those sad-puppy eyes, his hair straightened out in a way Dean hadn’t seen since Sam was about twelve, he’d always burnt himself with the straighter. 

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Dean muttered back, an arm thrown over his eyes because maybe then the pain would stop or at the very least, lessen.

“When I was with our grandfather, we uh, we found a way to cure newly turned vamps. Or we think we did.” 

_ Now  _ Dean’s interest had been piqued, and he sat up, squinting at his brother. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that all we have to do is find the blood of the vamp who turned you and you have to drink his blood  _ but  _ you can’t feed at all, or it won’t work.”

Dean muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and laying back, not responding to his brother.

There was something off about Sam, something that was just  _ wrong  _ about him, Dean just couldn’t place it. 

Maybe it was his heartbeat, steady as a hammer, didn’t even beat a little faster when he was talking “excitedly” about a cure.

This Sam definitely wasn’t his nerd of a little brother who willingly tossed himself into the Pit to save the world from utter damnation and Dean knew it. 

“Why are you staring at me like that? Dean?” His heart beat a little faster then, but not by much, and Dean tilted his head before sitting up and frowning, eyebrows furrowed.

“Dean?” Sam asked again, but he was ignored by the other as he stood and walked over to Sam, getting into his space more than he usually allowed himself to. 

Sam’s heart was beating steady again, but he kept a furrowed and confused look on his face, poised as he was ready to leap across the other side of the bed to get away from Dean at any moment. 

“Sam, can I ask you something.” Dean pressed his nose to Sam’s neck and the other stiffened.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

_ There  _ was the apprehension, for a moment, it seemed like his annoying kid brother but only for a second.

Dean could smell the blood pumping through Sam’s body, he could smell it earlier but now it was stronger, he could taste it on his tongue. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed himself closer, aware that Sam had completely stopped moving in favor of watching him through the side of his eye.

He wasn’t even giving his “you don’t have to do this” speech which was enough to make Dean’s hackles rise.

“You aren’t my brother.” Dean growled, pulling back to stare at the other, this  _ thing,  _ that clearly wasn’t Sam. 

Not  _ his  _ Sam, at the very least. 

“Dean, what the hell, why would-why would you say that, I-“ Even with the fidgeting and watery eyes, his heart was steady. 

Tilting his head, the newly turned vampire bit back the want to  _ bite and kill  _ whatever was sitting in front of him wearing his brother’s face for sharp words.

“See, Sammy,  _ my Sam,  _ smells nothing like you. Acts nothing like you, so I’m going to ask this once, what the hell are you?” Dean pressed himself in close again, grabbing the other’s wrists so tight he felt bone rub together. 

“Where’s my brother?”

“I- I am your brother, what’s wrong with you, Dean, you’re scaring me-“ Hazel eyes darted between green ones, pretending so good that if Dean was human, he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

When Sam seemed to realize that his front wasn’t working, he blinked the tears away and relaxed in Dean’s hold, like he was comfortable and sure of himself. 

“You found out, didn’t you?” Sam asked softly, averting his eyes for a moment. “What gave it away?” He asked, head tilted in a way that would be cute if he didn’t look so condescending. 

“Did your Sammy Senses kick in? Oh, I know,  _ this  _ Sam didn’t look at you like you hung the moon?  _ This Sam  _ would have let you do all sorts of fucked up-“

His head snapped to the side with the force of Dean’s punch, and he fell back onto the bed, not knocked out, but definitely a little hazier than he started out.

“Where’s my brother?” Dean hissed, climbing onto the other to pin him by the throat, just enough pressure to make it hard to breathe. “Tell me right now or I will fill you full of lead.” 

“You could fill me with something else, I’m not opposed.” He leered and Dean pressed down, cutting off his ability to breathe for a moment before lessening his grip. 

“Where is he!”

The Sam below him laughed softly, pressing his head back into the sheets to muss his hair up and hummed, not actually fighting Dean.

“I left him in Hell.” He whispered, voice lilting and teasing. “I’m letting him use Sam as Lucifer’s own personal punching bag and I don’t- I don’t care, not really. I don’t care about anything. I don’t care about the hunt, or the Apocalypse, or Michael and Lucifer.. I don’t care about you.  _ He  _ cared about you though, he cared about you in a lot of different ways.” Sam smiled at him, eyes twinkling in a way that Dean’s never seen before.

“He cried for you, for his  _ big bwother  _ to come save him like he always does and-“ He was cut off with a gasping choke, Dean’s vision practically red with anger. He was so much stronger, had a barely kept leash on his hunger, and his anger felt even more all-consuming and burning than usual. 

Sam arched up into his touch, legs kicking out underneath him. Nails dug into Dean’s wrists but they were growing weaker when he refocused his vision and saw those hazel, puppy eyes and his first thought was  _ Sammy, baby brother, don’t ever hurt-  _ and he let go before he could remind himself that that creature was not Sam.

“God- I-“ Sam coughed, inhaling too fast. “You almost killed me-“ 

“I should kill you.” Dean growled, and Sam laughed thinly. 

“Can’t do that.. You’ll kill Sammy’s body if you do that, but there is something you  _ can  _ do for me.” He presses his hips up into Dean and the vampire stiffened, staring down at the other with wide eyes. 

“You-?” 

Sam’s pupils were dilated and he licked his lips. “Yeah, yeah, I really like it when you’re rough with me, Dean, your Sammy does too. Remember when you wrestled as kids? He used to practically get off to it and don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

Sam wasn’t physically restraining Dean but he felt like he couldn’t move, like he was pinned down on the other’s hips. 

“He saw the way you looked at him, like-like one of those girls you saw at the diners all over town. Yeah, he saw it. Not that you’d mind, either way, had he given an inch you would have fucked-“ The hand that rested on Sam’s neck tightened and there was a soft moan that Dean chose to ignore.

“I have  **never** looked at Sam like that. He’s my brother, my baby brother, and there’s no way in Hell, I would do that to him and there’s no way that he looks at me like that either.”

Deep hazel eyes stared back at him, smug. “What reason do I have to lie?” He asked softly, gently moving Dean’s hand from his throat. 

“You could do it, now. He wouldn’t remember, you’d get what you always wanted.” His voice was like honey, and Dean allowed himself to be flipped on his back despite the training that screamed at him that being on his back meant danger. 

He could hear Sam’s heart beating faster, finally motivated out of that dull calm. 

“I can pretend to be him, you could barely tell the difference before, what’s it matter now?” He was practically laying on Dean, the vampire’s leg between his thighs as he rutted against him slowly.

“Or would you rather I sound just like him?” His voice went up high and breathy, his hips moving faster. “You  _ do  _ like that, hm?” His lips were near his ear, not that he couldn't hear him crystal clear to begin with.

“Sam-“

“Yeah, yeah, fucking  _ gross _ , getting off because of your little brother.” Sam moaned and Dean’s hips stuttered up, shocking a laugh out of the other. 

“You like that, huh? God, you’re so fun.” Sam gasped, breathy moans and sighs leaving him seemingly unbidden as he rutted himself down. The drag of jean was rough but he didn’t mind, never mind how tight the pants had grown around him, they were both on the verge of coming in their pants like teenagers. 

Dean pressed his mouth to Sam’s neck, sucking and kissing, teeth nipping at flesh but thankfully, they were his very  _ human  _ teeth. 

“Mm, don’t bite me, won’t be able to turn you back if you feed.” Sam reminded, licking up the shell of Dean’s ear.

“God, you feel fucking huge, bet you’d fill me real good, do better than all those other men.” Sam rambled. 

Dean’s reaction was visceral, flipping them over and effectively pinning Sam, eyes glinting red instead of green. 

“Possessive too? You’re the full package.” Sam’s snark was cut off with a moan when Dean gripped his hips and pulled them up, grinding their cocks together through two layers of denim that did seemingly nothing to dull the sparks of pleasure up their spines. 

“Shut the fuck  _ up. _ ” Dean growled and to his surprise, he didn’t get any snark back, just soft moans and bucking hips.

It didn’t last long before his mouth was running again, filthy and so unlike Sam there was no way Dean would confuse them now.

“Do it, make me cum,” He didn’t beg, he  _ demanded,  _ so unlike Dean’s fantasies of his sappy-eyed brother begging for more, this version seemed used to getting what he wanted. 

“Dean, please, please, and-and after we get you all cured, I might even let you fuck me, oh  _ fuck, fuck-!”  _

The hand now wrapped around Sam was much more pleasurable than the rough jean material, stroking him quickly but with a practiced dexterity that was much preferred. 

Pulling Dean down, Sam kissed him roughy, like he was trying to make him bleed which he carefully avoiding doing even with his roughness. 

“Yeah, yeah- gonna come, gonna be so good, big brother.” Sam whimpered, eyes going watery and wide, arching his back up and gasping.

Dean’s eyes saw everything, from the tears on his lashes and the sweat that ran down his temple, and it was enough to push Dean over the edge as well. 

“Fuck,” Dean growled, biting into his own wrist despite the want to sink his teeth into Sam’s throat.

“Did you like the tears? Something tells me you really like them.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean realized he’d just added a new problem to his steadily growing list of them. 

  
  



End file.
